Try to elucidate the mechanisms of membrane transport in anoxic and ischemic tissues. Alternatively, in the cardiac relaxing system a defect was found in both occlusive and anoxic induced ischemia which has been related to the mechanisms of calcium binding and release. This binding and release phase has been isolated and studied in detail. An antibodic ionophore, R02-2985, was found which has marked influences on this system and in particular on calcium binding and release. In relation to the contractive proteins, a defect in the modulated protein system native tropomyosin, was described with the defect apparently residing in the troponin molecule. A phosphorylation dephosphorylation control system was suggested with the possibility that the observed defect resides in this phosphorylation mechanism.